


Heart Of A Warrior

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Samurai, Smut, Suspense, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: What happens when a deadly warrior catches his prey? His beautiful prey...





	1. Captured

Hongbin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the leaves and twigs on the ground cracking beneath his bare feet. He had been running for over an hour, and the exhaustion was creeping up on him. Any normal human would have collapsed by now, but the adrenaline was keeping him going. The risk was too great. Hongbin knew that if he stopped now, he would be...

The thought was too much to bear.

Suddenly, Hongbin's foot caught on a raised tree root that was hidden under a bed of leaves, and he let out a yelp as his large body crashed to the ground violently. Being that he was on a slope, he began rolling and thrashing down toward the bottom, his arms and legs flailing as he tried desperately to gain control. A massive tree trunk stood at the bottom of the small hill, and Hongbin let out a loud shout as his back was slammed against the rough bark.

Knowing how much noise he was making, he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth in a vain effort to somehow 'take back' the previous shouting. He hoped against hope that he hadn't been heard, but he knew that was unlikely. It was the middle of the night, and they were in the deep woods. The only sound for miles was the quiet hum of the nearby crickets and the occasional hoot from a curious owl.

Hongbin leaned against the tree, panting heavily against his own hand, trying with all his might to steady his ragged breathing. The air around him hung heavily, and it made him more nervous. It was quiet.

 _Too_ quiet.

After what seemed like an endless pause, the sharp crack of a twig broke the silence. Hongbin froze, willing his body not to move. Not to _breathe_. It was quiet once again, and Hongbin was beginning to foolishly think that maybe, just _maybe_ , he hadn't been discovered.

Slowly, and ever so gently, he lowered his hand and released the breath he'd been holding. He was about to move when he heard a soft _shing_. The sudden touch of pointed steel against his Adam's apple caused Hongbin to freeze in his tracks. His heart slammed against his ribcage as his eyes traveled inch-by-inch up the body of the man in front of him.

The outfit of a warrior.

Hongbin was careful not to swallow. He thought the metal would slice him if he did. When his gaze reached the top of his pursuer, his heart raced at the frightening sight. Between the rim of the heavy helmet and the mask below it, the only humanized part that Hongbin could make out were two cold eyes staring back at him.

They were dark... _merciless_.

Hongbin let out an involuntary whimper, his voice laced with raw fear. "Please....please don't kill me. I-it was j-just a piece of fruit. I-I was starving. I-"

The sword raised slightly, the flat side lifting Hongbin's chin a little, dragging a slight cry from him.

" _Please_..." he gasped, his entire body trembling at the idea that this was likely his last few moments and that the last thing he would see before he died were those eyes.

The beautiful, haunting eyes that studied him with cold calculation. Hongbin closed his eyes and waited.

And waited.

_Why wasn’t he doing it?_

Hongbin slowly lifted an eyelid, peeking nervously at the situation.  The man hovering over him hadn’t moved an inch.

Was he toying with him?

Suddenly, the sword lowered from Hongbin’s throat, and he inhaled sharply.  He squeezed his eyes shut tight, expecting the blow. What happened next confused him.  He felt something heavy drop onto his lap, and he gave a slight grunt.  His eyes flew open, only to see that the man had tossed a coil of rope onto his legs. Hongbin frowned and looked up at the man in bewilderment.

“W-what…”

The man didn’t answer.  He used the tip of his sword to point to the rope then to Hongbin’s wrists.  Hongbin blinked, trying to understand.

“You….you want me to tie myself up?”

The man didn’t reply, his eyes still stuck on Hongbin.

Hongbin couldn’t understand what he was getting at, and then suddenly the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  He was being captured.

Taken.

 _To the emperor_.

Hongbin’s felt his heart stop.  He knew that this fate was worse than death.  What the emperor did to thieves…. He’d heard so many stories..

Hongbin shook his head quickly.  “N-no!  Please!  Don’t take me to him.  PLEASE,” he cried out.

He tried to stand, but his movements were halted when the sword’s tip was pressed against his throat. Hongbin whimpered, looking up at his captor before whispering.

“Please, just kill me now.  Please…. have mercy on me.  _Please_ …”

The man was silent.  He stayed still, his eyes seeming to analyze his captive for a few minutes of heavy silence.  Suddenly, he lowered himself to a crouch, his eyes level with Hongbin’s. Hongbin was trembling as he stared back, not daring to move as the sword was still held in place.

“Please…” he whispered, searching the man’s cold stare for any shred of empathy.  “Please don’t…”

The man watched Hongbin silently for a minute as if pondering his words.  Suddenly, he sheathed his sword and grabbed Hongbin’s hands.  Hongbin gasped, his eyes filling with tears as the man wrapped the rope around them tightly, binding them with a knot.  He had lost.

The man stood up, gripping Hongbin’s bound wrists and yanking him to his feet.  It was only then that Hongbin felt a flash of pain rip through him.  He cried out, stumbling forward.  His ankle felt like it was on fire.  He must have sprained it in the fall.

His captor turned sharply to look at him, his eyes dropping to where Hongbin was balancing his weight on one foot.  Hongbin saw the man’s eyes narrow, and he swore that he was frowning underneath his mask, though he hadn’t the faintest idea why the man would care whatsoever.  The man raised his eyes to look at Hongbin in silent question, and Hongbin felt the strangest need to comfort _him_.

“I-I’m okay,” he mumbled.  “I-I think I just s-sprained it.”

Why he felt the need to explain himself, he had no idea, but there was something in the man’s eyes that compelled him to do so.  The man gave no reply, instead taking the young thief by his wrists and leading him out of the woods. Hongbin made a few grunts and hisses as he hobbled after his captor, eventually reaching the opening to the field he had just come from.

He saw two large black horses hooked up to a small caravan, and he sighed a little in relief, grateful for small favors.  At least he could rest his foot.  It was a three-day trip to the palace, and he couldn’t bear the thought of riding on horseback the entire way.

When they reached the caravan, the man untied the backdoor flaps and gestured for Hongbin to climb in.  The young boy just stood there, looking back and forth between his captor and the caravan.  He didn’t want to be a burden, but he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to climb in with one leg and bound wrists.

The man must have noticed his internal debate because before Hongbin knew what was happening, he was suddenly being hoisted up. Hongbin let out a startled squeak, his mind filled with the random thought of how strong the man was before he was quickly dumped onto the platform.

He cried out slightly as his ankle bumped the wood below him.  The man didn’t seem to mind how rough he was being, not that Hongbin could really blame him.  He was his captor, after all.  Why would he care what a petty criminal like him wanted?

The man slid Hongbin further into the caravan and grabbed a pillow, lifting Hongbin slightly to place it under his head.  He then grabbed another and carefully situated it under Hongbin’s hurt foot.  Hongbin was surprised at the small kindness, even more so when he was covered with a warm blanket.

He turned to look at the man.  He wanted to thank him, but the warrior was already pulling away and closing the back flaps in front of him.  He could hear the outside ties being knotted and bound to the edges of the caravan, preventing him from escaping.  It’s not like he’d get far, anyway, with his ankle in the condition it was.

He heard footsteps walk around the caravan, and it vaguely registered in his mind that they were lighter than he expected.  For such a tough, built man, his captor had a sort of odd gracefulness to him.  The sound of shuffling clothes and the slight dip of the vehicle told Hongbin that the man had climbed up onto the driver’s bench.

There was a moment of silence followed by the whip of reins.  The caravan lurched forward and began a steady pace. Hongbin sighed and tried to relax his terrified heart.  Suddenly, he felt exhaustion catch up with him, and he let out a deep yawn.  His eyes drooped as the steady beat of the horses’ hooves became a type of lullaby.  The moon shone through the cracks of the caravan’s front flaps, and Hongbin let himself fall asleep as he settled in for the long ride.

 

\---

 

**Day 1:**

 

The caravan came to a stop, the motion causing Hongbin to roll onto his side.  He let out a slight groan, cracking an eye open.  The bright bits of sunlight streaming through the flap slits told him that it was likely the afternoon.  He had slept all through the morning and was starting to feel slightly better, though his ankle still throbbed a little when he shifted it.

The caravan dipped, and he knew that his captor had climbed down off the bench.  He heard the light thud of him landing on his feet.  The slap of shoes told Hongbin that there was some sort of paved ground outside. 

A town..?

He looked around the canvas but couldn’t find a slit large enough to see through.  That was when he heard a voice outside.

“How many do you want?” it asked gruffly.

Though Hongbin had never heard his captor speak before, he was strangely sure that it wasn’t his voice.  Not only because he didn’t seem to talk, but also because the voice didn’t…fit? Hongbin rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.  As if he knew what the man sounded like.

There was no answer to the question, to which the man grunted.  Hongbin knew for sure now that it hadn’t been his captor speaking.  In fact, he could feel that the annoyed grunt was the man’s way of dealing with the cold silence that the warrior had faced him with.  Hongbin suddenly wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.  So, it wasn’t just him that the man was silent with.  Good to know.

After a few minutes, the back flaps were yanked open, causing Hongbin to jump, hissing a little when the action tugged on his ankle.  When he looked up, he saw an older man--the owner of the voice, he assumed--lift a large crate and set it on the platform by Hongbin’s feet.  He smirked when he saw the young boy laying there with his wrists bound.

“Nice catch,” he grunted.

His voice gave Hongbin a bad vibe, and he sat up, pulling his legs in slightly, suddenly uncomfortable.  The man reached out, placing a weathered hand on Hongbin’s thigh and smirked.

“He’ll fetch a pretty penny.  You sellin’?” the man stated before spitting on the ground, his voice grating on Hongbin’s spine.

The young thief felt his blood run cold at the implications of this man’s creepy smile.

 _Selling_??  Hongbin thought, trying to keep the vomit down.

Suddenly, the tall warrior appeared next to the man, his height towering over him.  A long arm reached out and grabbed the man’s wrist.  It must have been pretty tight because the man winced and glared at the warrior.

“Relax, man!  You could have just said no,” he growled, taking his hand off Hongbin’s thigh.

Hongbin exhaled sharply. He hadn’t realized he’d been shaking.  The warrior took the man’s hand and slapped a small bag of coins into it and pointed behind them as if telling him to leave.  The man snorted.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said as he snatched the bag and headed back to wherever it was he came from.

Hongbin’s view was limited from his position, and he had no idea where they were.  He heard several voices and people bustling about, so he figured they must be in a marketplace of some sort. He swallowed hard and looked at the young warrior who seemed to be staring into his soul. 

The look was so strong that Hongbin felt his nerves acting up again and brought his knees in close, hugging them.  His captor eyed him, a subtle question in the dark orbs.

“I-I’m alright,” Hongbin whispered, somehow knowing that’s what the man wanted to hear. “Thank you…”

The man was silent as usual, but this time he gave a curt nod that was so small Hongbin thought he may have imagined it. Without a word, the man pointed to the box and then gestured to Hongbin as if telling him that it was for him.  Before Hongbin could ask, the flaps closed, and he could hear them being tied shut once more.

Hongbin was quiet as he heard the man climb back up onto his bench and felt the caravan moving again.  It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he smelled something good coming from inside the box.  Hongbin leaned over and pulled the lid off carefully, half-afraid that it was some kind of trick and that there was a deadly cobra inside or something. What was actually in the box surprised him even more.

 _Food_.

Hongbin’s stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in three days.  The smell of grilled meat and streamed rice made his stomach do flips, but something nagged at the back of his mind, telling him that it might not be a good idea to eat the food.  After all, he wasn’t exactly positive that he was allowed to.  He just assumed that’s what his captor meant.  But what if he was wrong?  He would be….

Hongbin let out a sharp, sardonic laugh at his thought. What? Punished? Hongbin figured he was about to be killed anyway, so he might as well enjoy his last meal.  With trembling hands still bound together, he reached into the box and pulled out a handful of meat, tearing into it greedily.  If he was going to die, he’d rather die on a full stomach.

 

**\--:--**

 

 

 


	2. Bound

**Day 2:**

 

Hongbin laid there, staring out the cracks of the flap in front of him.  Based on the pinkish color of the light, he could tell that the sun was going down.  The caravan had only stopped twice that day, both times only to let him go to the bathroom.  It was humiliating having to relieve himself on a nearby tree while his captor stood behind him and watched.  He was ready for this trip to be over.

Well, actually….

Hongbin shuddered at the thought.  Maybe he wasn’t ready.  He tried not to let his imagination ruin him.

The fresh sound of gravel under the wheels alerted him to a new location.  Another town, perhaps? Though most towns were paved now, not graveled.

The caravan came to a halt, tilting as the warrior jumped down.  Hongbin heard footsteps walk a few feet away, and after a few moments, he heard another one-sided conversation.  This time, the man being talked to was not as gruesome-sounding, and Hongbin let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Small victories.

After a minute, the back flaps came open, and Hongbin blinked as his eyes adjusted to the waning sunlight in his face.  The young warrior was standing before him, watching him intently.  Hongbin sat up, returning his gaze.

“Y-Yes…?”

The man reached out an arm and curled his gloved hand, gesturing for Hongbin to come closer.  Hongbin’s heart stopped.  They couldn’t be there already.  They still had another day to ride.

Another thought crossed his mind, and he turned whiter than a sheet.

He wasn’t really going to…. _sell_ him….was he?

The man curled his hand again, this time more impatiently.  Hongbin swallowed and nervously scooted over toward the end of the platform.  The man quickly scooped Hongbin up and set him on his feet on the ground, causing the younger to both gasp and whimper as his hurt foot hit the gravel roughly.

The warrior stilled, watching him with… _concern_?

No, Hongbin was clearly imagining things.  He looked up at the man who stood a good few inches above him.  He wanted to ask what they were doing, but part of him honestly wasn’t sure he’d want to know.

Before he could give it more thought, the man pointed at something behind him.  Hongbin turned his head, following the man’s finger.  There was a large house standing there.  An inn.

Hongbin was confused.  Why were they staying at an inn when he could easily just sleep in the caravan?  Not that he was complaining.  Just…

 _Oh_.

It dawned on him that the man who had taken him captive hadn’t slept since he’d caught the young thief.  The poor man must be exhausted.

 _Poor man??_ Hongbin thought to himself, wondering why the hell he gave even a single ounce of shit for the man who was taking him to his death.  But as hard as Hongbin wanted to fight it, there was….something….about this man.  Something that Hongbin couldn’t put a finger on.  But he somehow felt it in his bones that the man was…. _different_.

Hongbin didn’t realize that he hadn’t been moving until a strong hand was placed on his shoulder, and he was given an impatient push.  Hongbin yelped a little as his sore ankle hit the ground again, and he hobbled to the front door with his captor in tow.  The man opened the door, pushing Hongbin--more carefully, this time--inside the living room.  Hongbin hadn’t realized how cold it had been lately until the brush of wind from the swinging door hit him.  He let out a shiver, rubbing his arms the best he could with his hands still bound.

The door clicked shut behind him, and he heard the lock fall into place, sealing him inside with his captor.  Alone.

The realization finally struck him, and his eyes flew over to the other man.  He was going to be in here all night with him.  Just the two of them.  He couldn’t explain to himself that while he was scared, there was also something else that fluttered inside him.

The man snapped Hongbin out of his thoughts when he pointed to a chair by the fireplace.  Hongbin immediately sat in the chair, not wanting to disobey the man.  He kept his eyes down submissively and stayed quiet, not quite sure what would happen if he opened his mouth.

The man walked over and leaned down, grabbing Hongbin’s wrists.  He pulled a second rope from a pouch he was wearing, and Hongbin trembled nervously. The man didn’t speak as he wrapped the rope around Hongbin’s already bound wrists and secured them to the chair’s arm.  He then kneeled down and tied Hongbin’s good foot to a chair leg, surprising Hongbin when he left the hurt one alone.  Standing up, he looked down at Hongbin who was keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

Hongbin gasped softly when the man’s gloved hand lifted his chin, forcing him to look up at him.  The man pointed to the washroom, and Hongbin got the hint.  He was going to go bathe, and he didn’t want his captive running off.  Hongbin gave a small nod in acknowledgment, speaking quietly.

“I’ll behave.”

The man stayed still for a moment before releasing Hongbin’s chin and walking into the washroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

\--

 

An hour later, the warrior emerged from the tub.  It felt so good to finally be clean after spending a week without.  He looked into the mirror, drying his shorter brown hair with a small towel, a larger one draped around his waist.

His thoughts drifted to the young man in the living room.  The boy that had intrigued him from the moment he first laid eyes on him.  He had been in the local market that day when he had heard some nearby vendor shouting angrily.  He wasn’t in a great mood that day, and was going to ignore the man, but he had spotted him before he could slink away.

The man had shouted for him to chase after the boy and arrest him, and since everyone was watching, he knew he’d had no choice.  He had taken after the boy, and in all honesty, he was getting tired of chasing him all over the place.  When he ducked into the nearby woods, he was about to give up on chasing him when he saw the boy turn and look back.  The look in the boy’s eyes had stopped him in his tracks.  He had never seen someone so…. _beautiful_.

He wanted to stop chasing him and let him be, but there was something about the boy that pulled at him.  Something that seemed to drag him forward.

He sighed, running his hands through his damp, tousled hair.  Leaving the washroom, he saw that the boy had fallen asleep in the chair.  That brought a small smile to his lips.  The boy was precious, and he felt the weirdest urge to take care of him.

The floor creaked under the man’s footsteps, and Hongbin’s eyes fluttered open.  His gaze landed on the man standing in front of him, and his head jerked up, his eyes wide at the sight.  His captor was standing there in nothing but a towel.  His hair was a pile of damp, messy brown strands, and he was staring at him again.

Hongbin felt his throat go dry, his eyes flicking down to see the gorgeous body that the man had.  He was surprised--kinda--at how well-built the man was.  It made sense that a warrior was strong, but Hongbin hadn’t expected him to be this…. _glorious_.

Hongbin could feel his cheeks burn, and he looked away quickly, hoping the other didn’t notice their pink color.  The man padded over to him slowly and reached down, placing a hand over Hongbin’s bound ones.  Hongbin looked up at him in question, and the man actually frowned.

“You’re cold.”

Hongbin blinked.  His mind decided that now was a good time to shut down.  The man watched him closely, studying him, and Hongbin stared at him.  He had actually spoken…. _right_?  He hadn’t just imagined it?

“I’m…fine…” Hongbin said, testing to see if he was crazy.

“No,” came the short reply, and Hongbin knew he hadn’t imagined things.  The man’s startling gentle voice contrasted with his strong demeanor.  On top of that, it did something to Hongbin’s body.  Something he wasn’t quite sure how to explain.

Before he could think of a response, the man crouched in front of the fireplace and opened the grate, setting a few logs in place and lighting them.  He then reached up and put his hand on Hongbin’s wrists, looking at him for a moment as if silently asking if he was going to try anything.

“I’m not going to run,” Hongbin said quietly, and the man seemed to take his word for it because the next thing he knew, his arms and leg had been freed from their restraints.

Hongbin sighed in relief as all the ropes fell to the floor, and he rubbed at his sore wrists. “Thank you,” he mumbled quietly.

The man reached up and took Hongbin’s hands.  His long, warm fingers enfolded them, and Hongbin forgot how to breathe.

“Here,” the man said softly, pulling Hongbin to lean toward the fire, holding his hands out to warm them.

Hongbin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the absurd gentleness the man was suddenly using on him.

“W-why are you doing this..?” he asked tentatively.

The man looked at him as if he was weird for asking such a question.

“ _You’re cold_ ,” he restated simply, as if to imply ‘ _duh’_.

Hongbin was quiet for a minute before shaking his head.

“No, I mean…. Why are you being….n-nice…to me…?”

The man stayed silent, holding Hongbin’s hands up to the fire and rubbing them with his own as he tried to warm them up.  Hongbin was about to give up on getting an answer when the man spoke softly.

“Because I like you.”

Hongbin blinked.  The man’s voice was so quiet that he barely heard him, and this time, he was sure he was imagining things.

“I…I’m sorry..?” he asked dumbly.

The man held still for a minute before turning to look at him.  His eyes were softer, the coldness having left them, and Hongbin felt something clench inside him.  The man studied his face for a few moments before speaking again.

“I like you.”

This time, his voice was slightly louder, though not by much.  But it was enough for Hongbin to realize he wasn’t losing his mind.

Hongbin frowned, his mind racing with confused thoughts.

“W-…why?” he asked softly.

The man shrugged.  Hongbin knew he wasn’t going to get much more out of him.  Not that it bothered him, but still…he was so bewildered by the man’s confession.

“You….you like me,” he stated.  “Like….as a person.”

Hongbin’s tall captor blinked.  “As a _man_ ,” he said.

His voice was soft, but there was something in his tone that sent shivers down Hongbin’s spine.

“A-as a man,” Hongbin bumbled. “Like….you want-”

_“Can I kiss you?”_

 

 

**\--:--**

 

 

 


	3. Freed

Hongbin’s eyes went wide with the sudden question, and he felt his whole body heat up.  It was that or because he was near the fire.

No, it most certainly wasn’t because of the fire.

Hongbin felt his mouth go dry, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.  He didn’t miss the way his captor’s eyes flickered down to watch its movements.

The man’s eyes raised to meet his own again, and Hongbin could see that he was waiting patiently for his answer.

“I….uh…”

“What’s your name?” the man asked suddenly.

Hongbin blinked a few times, caught off-guard by the change of topic.

“H-Hongbin, sir.  Lee Hongbin.”

“Hongbin,” the man mirrored, keeping his eyes fixed on him.  “A pretty name for a pretty boy.”

Hongbin felt tingles in his fingertips at the man’s words. The man then leaned in so close that their lips brushed, and Hongbin inhaled sharply as the other spoke.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Hongbin.  Do you object…?”

Hongbin had a hard time trying to keep his mind steady.  It kept wanting to scramble frantically under the man’s ministrations.

“N-….no,” he whispered.  “No, I don’t object.”

That was all the taller man needed.  Hongbin gasped softly when a pair of warm, plush lips sealed against his own.  The kiss was gentle….tender, even….and it took Hongbin’s breath away.

He’d only ever been kissed twice before, and they weren’t the greatest of kisses.  This one was simple, but….this kiss may just be the _greatest_ of kisses.

After a moment, the man pulled back slowly. Hongbin’s head instinctively followed after him, not wanting it to end so soon.  The man leaned back and placed a soft finger on Hongbin’s lips, stopping him.  Hongbin felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks when he realized what he was doing, and he swore he saw the slightest tug of a smile on the corner of the man’s lips.

“Would you like to know my name?” the young warrior asked.

Hongbin realized in that moment that he had just kissed a man that he knew absolutely nothing about.

“You….you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”

“But would you _like_ to?”

Hongbin searched the man’s warm eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

The man reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair from Hongbin’s face, and the younger’s chest tightened.

“My name is Jung Taekwoon.”

Hongbin bit his lip, smiling a little for the first time, and the warrior thought it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.

“T-Taekwoon,” Hongbin said, suddenly feeling a little shy.  His voice got softer until it was almost inaudible as he mumbled. “A handsome name for a handsome man.”

Taekwoon suddenly let out a light chuckle, and Hongbin’s heart did things he didn’t know were possible.

The taller man went serious again and stayed quiet for a few minutes, studying Hongbin until the younger started to feel nervous, shifting in his chair a little.

“W-what is it..?” Hongbin asked.

He jumped a little when Taekwoon placed a careful right hand on his thigh.  Normally, he would have objected, but there was something in the older man’s gaze that told him that he didn’t need to.  Besides all that, he didn’t _want_ to.

“Can I have you?” the older man said quietly, and Hongbin felt the neurons in his brain misfire.

He sat there staring dumbly at the other, trying to remember how to think.  After he didn’t answer for a minute, Taekwoon reached up with his left hand and cupped Hongbin’s cheek, sliding his fingers into the side of his hair.  The movement jolted Hongbin back, and he took in a sharp breath, blinking back at him.  The way the man was looking at him sent a jolt of electricity through him.  _Everywhere_ through him.

“W-what…?  H-have….me?” he stuttered out.

Taekwoon was quiet, softly stroking the younger’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yes,” he said softly.  “May I have you tonight? … As a _man_ ,” he added for clarification.  He could tell by Hongbin’s face that he was having difficulty processing the words.  He thought it was adorable.

Hongbin’s thoughts swirled in his head.  He had never been with a man before, but something had always told him that he would like it.  He’d just never met another man that shared his same tastes…his desires…

He’d always thought he was a freak.  That no man would ever want him, should he even get the courage to ask.  But here was this man…this _beautiful_ being…asking to be with _him_.  Hongbin barely knew this man, but he had never been more sure about something in his entire life.

“Hongbin,” Taekwoon said, trying to gain his attention.  “If you’re afraid that I--”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hongbin blurted out.

Taekwoon stopped talking and looked at him in mild surprise.

“Yes, what…?” he asked with studying eyes.

He had to be sure. He would never take someone against their will.  He looked tough, he knew, but he was truthfully a gentle giant deep down.  He would never push someone to do what they didn’t want to do.

“Yes, you can have me,” Hongbin whispered, his whole body tingling now as he admitted the words out loud.

Taekwoon didn’t respond for a moment. But then his eyes twinkled as a genuine smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and Hongbin wanted to cry at how gorgeous he was.  Sure, part of him was thinking that since he was likely going to be killed tomorrow, he might as well enjoy one final hoorah with the world’s most incredible creature.

Also, there was the fact that his captor was probably only interested in him because he hadn’t been laid in a while, and here was this supple young man all tied up and practically giving himself to him on a silver platter.  Yes, there was that.

But aside from all that, Hongbin felt like this was different.  That is was…. _special_ , as stupid as that sounded.  He got the strangest feeling that even if he wasn’t just this man’s captive, and even if the man had gotten laid yesterday, that he would still want the young thief.  That he would….choose him.

Hongbin mentally shook his head.  He was losing his mind.

“What are you thinking right now…?” a soft voice asked, snapping Hongbin out of his thoughts.  With a blink, he realized that he had _actually_ shaken his head.  He gave a slight, awkward laugh.

“Nothing.  It’s nothing.”

Taekwoon watched him for a minute, then seemed to let it go as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hongbin’s once more.  Hongbin moaned softly, returning the kiss.  Whatever his mind was saying, he would ignore it.  Just for tonight.

Taekwoon’s tongue slipped out to trace Hongbin’s lower lip, and the younger groaned.  He knew what he was silently asking for, so he opened his lips, moaning when the older man pressed against his mouth more fully, sliding his tongue in and taking over completely.  It had only just begun, and Hongbin was already ready to fully submit to this man.

Taekwoon must have recognized the submission because the next thing Hongbin knew, there was a large, warm hand sliding up the inside of his thighs and cupping him through his trousers.  A hard rub of a palm against his crotch ripped a gasp from Hongbin’s lips.  He instinctively pushed his hips forward in an attempt to get more contact, and Taekwoon chuckled against his lips.

“Eager, are we?” he said, his voice much lower than before, and Hongbin felt a rush of heat flood through his lower body.  Also in his cheeks, as he felt his blush deepening.

“S-sorry…”

“Mmm…don’t be,” Taekwoon muttered as he tugged his bottom lip with his teeth.  “Come here.”

Taekwoon stood up, taking Hongbin’s hands in his own and carefully helping him to his feet.  Hongbin let out a soft hiss at the almost-forgotten ache in his ankle, and this time, he knew for sure that the look in Taekwoon’s eyes was, indeed, concern.

“Shit,” the older said, surprising Hongbin.  “I forgot about your ankle.  Is it bad..?” he asked.

Hongbin wasn’t sure how to respond to how the warrior’s caring tone.

“No, it’s….I’ll be alright.  It’s just a little tender, is all.  I’ll be--”

Hongbin let out a small squeak when Taekwoon scooped him up bridal-style.  His arms reflexively wrapped around his neck for balance, and he stared in awe as the other carried him into the bedroom and laid him gently on the large bed before crawling onto it as well and kneeling beside him.

The soft sheets felt like heaven under Hongbin’s back.  It had been several years since he’d slept on anything but hay and grass.  That came with being a street rat.  He was about to comment on it when his train of thought derailed at the hands suddenly placed on his stomach.  He looked up and saw Taekwoon leaning over him.

“Do you still want this…?” he asked softly, and Hongbin could swear he actually felt his own heart melting.

“Yes,” he rasped, not trusting himself to say anything more eloquent.

“I won't hurt you,” Taekwoon replied, and Hongbin wanted to respond with _I know you won't_ , but the words stuck in his throat when two warm hands started sliding his old, tattered shirt up his body.  He shivered when the air hit his abs, and Taekwoon looked at him.

“Are you still cold?” he asked with a worry that Hongbin found so endearing it was insane.

He shook his head. “No.  It’s just…”

Taekwoon nodded, seeming to know what he was trying to say.  He lifted Hongbin’s shirt up further.

“Raise your arms, love.”

 _Love_.

Hongbin about choked on his own saliva.  He lifted his arms with a dumbfounded look on his face.  Taekwoon slid the shirt off him and tossed it aside before looking back at him, noticing the look.

“Is that alright..?” he asked quietly, referring to the pet name.

Hongbin just nodded, not knowing how to speak.

Taekwoon ran his hands over Hongbin’s chest, trailing them down to his abdomen.  The way his eyes admired him made Hongbin feel like he was precious gold, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“You have a beautiful body,” the older stated.

Hongbin’s stomach quivered as the long fingers traced each of his abs.

“Y-you, too,” he babbled back.

Taekwoon stopped and looked at him, a soft laugh escaping his lips.  He leaned down and whispered “You’re adorable” on Hongbin’s lips before kissing him deeply.

Hongbin groaned and kissed back, gasping on the other’s lips when he felt a hand slip into his trousers and underwear.  Taekwoon dragged his fingernails lightly along Hongbin’s hardened shaft, and the younger whined softly.

“You’re so hard for me already,” Taekwoon whispered along his jaw, and Hongbin’s cock twitched in response.

“Please…” Hongbin rasped.  He wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for, just… “... _please_.”

Long fingers wrapped around his shaft, and Hongbin whimpered as the older started to stroke him in a slow, steady pace.  Within minutes, the younger man was panting and thrusting his hips up.  His own hand gripped Taekwoon’s arm in need as the other kissed down his neck to his throat and started sucking on the tender skin there as his hand moved up and down.

“Oh god…” Hongbin panted out, his hand squeezing Taekwoon’s arm as his cock throbbed within the other’s fist.

“Say my name,” the warrior whispered in his ear, and Hongbin’s heart thudded against his ribcage like it was playing a rock song in a giant stadium.

“T-Taekwoon…” he rasped, his nails digging into the other’s bicep a little.

Taekwoon lifted his lead, looking down at the other, his eyes dark with lust.  His hand moved faster, and he growled softly on the younger’s lips.

“Tell me what you want.”

Hongbin gasped at the quickening pace of the man’s hand, his mind scrambling to piece a coherent thought together.

“I…I want…”

“Hmmm?” Taekwoon prodded, nipping at the boy’s jaw, his hand giving a quick tug.

Hongbin gave a slight cry, tightening his grip on the other’s arm.

“I…I want you inside me…” he rasped out, looking at the other’s eyes as he whispered.  “I want you to fuck me.”

There was a flash of something in Taekwoon’s eyes that sent chills down Hongbin’s spine.  The older leaned in close and smirked dangerously.

“Sorry, what was that?  I couldn’t hear you, love.”

Hongbin whimpered. “Taekwoon…”

“Yes?”

“Please…” he begged.

“Please what?”

“Please…fuck me…”

Taekwoon’s voice took on a teasing tone. “I can’t hear you~”

“Fuck me, damn it!! Taekwoon, _please_!! _Please_ just… _fuck_ _me_ ,” Hongbin cried, giving him a frustrated look.

Taekwoon let out a sharp laugh and pressed his lips hard against the younger’s.  Hongbin whined into his mouth when he felt the warm hand leave his body.  He was about to protest when Taekwoon quickly sat up and gripped his trousers, yanking them off along with his underwear before tossing them aside.  Hongbin would normally have been pretty shy about laying there stark naked under a stranger’s heated gaze, but he was too wrapped up in the moment to care.

Taekwoon gripped Hongbin's hips and shifted him so that he was laying further up the bed with his head on the pillow. The older then stood up, his eyes trained on Hongbin's as he pulled on his towel, letting it drop to the floor. He stood there in all his naked glory, and Hongbin visibly gulped at the sight of Taekwoon's large cock straining against his stomach.

Taekwoon's mouth curled up in a smirk, and he tilted his head, his eyes twinkling. "Like what you see, baby?"

Hongbin felt his face grow warm as his eyes flicked up to meet the other man's.  He let out a tiny, shy laugh.  Taekwoon got on the bed and crawled toward the younger.

"Open those legs for me, sweetheart," he said lowly, and Hongbin immediately obeyed, spreading his legs open so the other could crawl between them.

Taekwoon smirked as he moved further up, hovering over the young man. He reached down, tracing his jaw with a finger.

"So responsive to me," he said softly.

Hongbin almost purred, leaning into the touch and looking into the eyes of the man above him.

"Are you like this with all your lovers?" the warrior whispered.

Hongbin blinked at the question. The confusion must have shown on his face because Taekwoon suddenly stilled, his eyebrows narrowing slightly.

"Hongbin-ah. Is this your first time?"

Hongbin felt heat rise up his neck, and he looked away with a mumble. "N-not my first time _completely_... Just..."

"Your first time with a man," Taekwoon finished for him, and Hongbin could feel the redness move to his cheeks as he nodded shyly.

Taekwoon spoke softly. "Hongbin. Look at me."

Hongbin didn't respond for a few moments but then slowly turned back to face the man above him.  Taekwoon smiled softly, stroking the boy's cheek.

"I'll be careful," he said tenderly.

Hongbin searched his eyes for a minute before smiling back a little and whispering.  "I know."

Taekwoon leaned down and kissed him in a different way this time.  It wasn't rushed, wasn't passionate. It was...sweet.

Hongbin sighed, and Taekwoon smiled against his lips when he felt him kiss back.  Slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, he thrilled at having drawn a needy whine from him.  He wanted to tease him some more, but honestly, he was starting to run out of his own patience.

He reached over to the nightstand, fumbling blindly in the drawer, his mouth still attached to the incredibly sexy man beneath him.  When he finally felt the bottle within the drawer, he yanked it out and sat up with a triumphant smile, holding it up for the other to see.

"What's that..?" Hongbin asked him nervously, and the sweet innocence in the boy's eyes triggered something in Taekwoon's heart. He suddenly had the craziest urge to protect this boy from all the dangers in the world.

He chuckled softly.  "You don't know what this is?"

Hongbin frowned.  "S-should I..?"

Taekwoon smiled and opened the bottle.  "This is lubricant, sweetheart."

Hongbin raised an eyebrow. "Lubricant..? What exactly does it do? It just looks like...oil..." Hongbin trailed off as he watched Taekwoon pour some lube onto his fingers and smear it around. His words caught in his throat when the realization hit him hard.  "O-oh..."

Taekwoon smirked at the young man's cute facial expressions when he realized what Taek was getting ready to do.  He chuckled softly and put one hand on Hongbin's raised knee, lowering his lubed hand between the boy's legs.  Hongbin sucked in a sharp gasp when he felt fingertips brush over his hole. He looked up at Taekwoon with uncertainty, but the man waited patiently.

"Ready?" Taekwoon asked gently.

Hongbin swallowed. "W-wait, I'm... I'm confused. I thought you were going to fuck me with..."

Taekwoon couldn't help a little more teasing.  "With..?" he prodded.

Hongbin's blush deepened as he mumbled.  "W-with....your...cock."

Taekwoon laughed softly.  "Oh, sweet boy. You really have no idea how this works, do you? If I go straight in, I could hurt you. Especially since you're not used to being with men. I need to stretch you first."

"Oh..."  Hongbin replied intellectually.  Then his eyes widened as he finally got it. " _Oh_..."

Taekwoon smirked and slowly eased a finger inside the boy.  Hongbin gasped at the foreign intrusion, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

"Breathe, baby," Taekwoon said softly. "Just try to relax."

Hongbin nodded and took a deep breath.  Taekwoon slowly began sliding his finger in and out until Hongbin moaned. Knowing that he was adjusted, Taekwoon added a second finger. Hongbin hissed a little but after a few minutes, he began to relax again, groaning as he felt the older man's fingers thrusting in and out slowly. But it wasn't enough. He needed...

"More..." Hongbin moaned.

Taekwoon chuckled and slid a third finger in, scissoring them in and out until Hongbin was slick and ready for him.

"Taekwoon..." Hongbin whined softly, his arms reaching out. "Please... _I need you_..."

There was something about his words that made Taekwoon's heart clench. He pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube into his palm, gripping his own throbbing cock and stroking it quickly until it was nice and slick. Wiping his hand on the sheet, he crawled between Hongbin's legs and hovered over him, looking down at the beautiful young man under him. The boy’s eyes looked up at him with a mixture of lust, need, and passion. His breathing was heavy as he watched the older man position himself.

"Are you ready, love?" Taekwoon asked softly.

"Yes," Hongbin answered quietly, but there was no longer any nervousness in his voice.

Taekwoon leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's, capturing his sweet moan as he slowly slid into his heat.  He felt the boy tense for a moment but then relax, kissing him back deeply. Taekwoon took this as a sign to continue and carefully pushed his hips forward until he was all the way inside his lover.

When he felt himself bottom out, the younger man let out a soft cry on his lips, and he felt the boy's hands grip his biceps tightly. Taekwoon stilled his body and lifted his head, breathing softly on the boy's lips.

"Are you alright..?" he asked gently.

Hongbin let out a quiet whimper and nodded, panting softly.  "Y-yeah. You're just...mmf...s-so deep."

Taekwoon smiled a little proudly and nudged Hongbin's nose with his own, mumbling playfully.  "Is that bad?"

Hongbin moaned and looked into Taekwoon's deep, dark eyes before rasping out a reply.  "God, no..."

Taekwoon gave a low, sexy chuckle that Hongbin felt all the way to his toes. He sighed softly and whispered. "Kiss me."

"Gladly," Taekwoon replied and leaned down, sealing their lips together.

Hongbin moaned, kissing him back slow and passionately, his thumbs rubbing Taekwoon's thick arms as the older man laid still for a while, letting him get adjusted.  Pretty soon, Hongbin started feeling desire creep up again, and he groaned impatiently.

"Taekwoon. Move. _Please_."

Taekwoon didn't have to be told twice. He slowly pulled his hips back and slid back in deeply, causing Hongbin to moan loudly and grip his arms tighter.

"Feel good..?" he rasped, starting to lose his own control.

Hongbin replied with a whimper.  "Y-yes. Please.... _More_..."

Taekwoon kissed him deeply and started moving his hips in a steady rhythm, thrusting into Hongbin at a medium pace. Hongbin moaned and wrapped his arms around the other, his hands running over his back, feeling every taut muscle.

"God, you have an amazing body," Hongbin rasped.

Taekwoon laughed breathlessly, tugging his lover's bottom lip with his teeth.  "And you have an amazing ass," he replied, reaching down to give a sharp slap against the younger man's said amazing ass.

Hongbin choked out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan, and his hands slid down to grab Taekwoon's ass, trying to pull him closer.  Getting the hint, the young warrior pulled back and gave a sharp snap of his hips, his manly pride swelling when the boy arched his back and cried out.

"Fuck!" Hongbin cried and dug his nails into his lover's ass cheeks.  "A-again... _please_..."

Taekwoon groaned and pulled back, snapping forward again. Hongbin whined and clawed at his ass, so Taekwoon started repeating the action, moving into a rhythm of faster, harder thrusts. Hongbin's desperate whines and cries were bringing Taekwoon closer to the edge, and he didn't want to go over without his lover.

He reached down quickly and grabbed underneath Hongbin's knee, bending it against the younger's chest. Hongbin looked up at him in confusion, but when he leaned forward and slammed his hips in hard in just the right spot, Hongbin saw stars. Taekwoon had quick reflexes and slapped his free hand over Hongbin's mouth just as the boy let out a loud cry.

Taekwoon smirked, knowing that he'd found the boy's prostate. Keeping his hand over the other's mouth, he began relentlessly fucking into him at that same angle, repeatedly pounding that sensitive spot over and over until Hongbin was a writhing mess underneath him. With every thrust, the boy cried into Taekwoon's warm hand, his hands grasping at the sheets desperately.

At this rate, it didn't take long for Hongbin to completely unravel. On one particularly sharp thrust, he screamed into Taekwoon’s hand and arched his back, his eyes rolling back as his body shot hot, white ropes onto both of their stomachs. Taekwoon groaned when he felt the other clenching down on his cock roughly.

" _Fuck_ ," he gasped out.

Letting go of Hongbin's now-whimpering mouth, the older man leaned down and buried his face in his neck. His thrusts grew sporadic, and Hongbin wrapped his legs around him tightly. When the young man rasped in his ear _"Cum for me",_ Taekwoon was done for.  The older man gave one last sharp thrust and bit down on the boy's shoulder, crying out into his sweaty skin as he came hard.

Hongbin whimpered when he felt Taekwoon's cock throb and empty itself inside him, groaning as the warmth filled him.  His hands grasped at the back of Taekwoon's head, tugging his hair slightly.

"Fuckkk..." he rasped out breathlessly, hugging Taekwoon close.

The older man groaned and collapsed onto the boy's chest, panting heavily.

"I'm not...crushing you....am I?" he panted.

Hongbin chuckled, breathing hard. "I'm fine. In fact, I....I kinda...like it."

Taekwoon smiled a little, resting his cheek on the younger man's chest. "You smell good."

Hongbin let out a cute snort that Taekwoon found endearing.  "I smell like someone who just had sex."

Taekwoon smirked and nibbled the warm chest beneath him. "No. You smell like _you_ just had sex. Which smells amazing," he mumbled, latching onto a pert nipple and suckling.

Hongbin moaned, running his fingers lazily through Taekwoon's sweaty hair. They stayed quiet for a little while, enjoying the silence before Hongbin spoke softly.

"Thank you..."

Taekwoon lifted his head, chuckling. "Are you thanking me for fucking you?"

Hongbin looked serious as he traced Taekwoon's jaw with his thumb. "I'm thanking you for giving me....one last good night," he said almost inaudibly, but Taekwoon heard it anyway.

The older stilled and watched him carefully, thinking for a moment before speaking. "Hongbin...what exactly do you think is happening tomorrow?"

Hongbin frowned. "You...you're taking me to the emperor...right? To pay for my...my crime?"

Taekwoon watched him carefully for a moment before answering. "Hongbin-ah. Did I ever actually _say_ that I was taking you there?"

Hongbin blinked. His mind drifted as he shuffled through the memories of the last couple days. Technically, Taekwoon hadn't talked at all until tonight. But he hadn't exactly confirmed Hongbin's fears, either. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't dare to hope.

"You... You're not?"

"No."

“B-but….why?” Hongbin asked stupidly, wondering why the hell he was pushing his luck.

Taekwoon chuckled softly, giving him a look.  “Hongbin. You stole an _apple_ , not the crown jewels.”

Hongbin's heart raced in confusion. "Then...w-where _are_ you taking me?"

Taekwoon gave a heartwarming smile, and Hongbin felt like he had just seen the sun after a year of darkness.

"I'm taking you home," Taekwoon said softly.

Hongbin stared, lost. "But...I don't have a home."

Taekwoon took Hongbin's hand and pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles. " _My_ home. I want you to come live with me.  I want you to be _mine_ , Lee Hongbin."

Hongbin's heartbeat was deafening in his ears, and he could feel the tears prickling in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Only if I can have you, too, Jung Taekwoon," he whispered.

The young warrior smiled and leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to the boy's lips before whispering back.

"You already do, love."

 

 

\--:--

 

 


End file.
